


The Wallet

by megaultraboop



Series: BMC One-Shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, How Do I Tag, Jeremy is lonely, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaultraboop/pseuds/megaultraboop
Summary: Jeremy Heere comes across a wallet on the way to the Cafe, he meets the incredible cute owner there. Of course, he did.





	The Wallet

Jeremy kept his eyes on the ground, walking towards the coffee shop, walking past people on the sidewalk by himself. The air was pretty cold, it was barely even November yet. But he had time to visit the shop before school so why not?

He came across a small black wallet, sitting on the sidewalk. Jeremy paused for a moment before picking it up. It was leathery and not very thick, Jeremy opened it up to see just about the most beautiful human being ever. He flipped through it and couldn’t find out much (except this really hot strangers name) so he figured he could give it to the authorities or something after he got his coffee.

Jeremy put the wallet back in his pocket after one more quick glance at the ID photo. He continued his walk, still thinking about that stunning guy, who’s name was Michael. Michael Mell. He walked into the shop, stepping up to the counter to order his basic cup. The shop was small but cute with bookshelves filled with books, most of which he’s read.

He stared into space until it was his turn to order, already knowing he would fuck it up. Jeremy looked up and met eyes with _him_. Michael fucking Mell. Of course, it was. Jeremy’s mind went blank, looking at his warm brown eyes. “So uh- What would you like today?” He asked him, probably thinking Jeremy was a total idiot.

Michael seemed to be new there. “I- um- Uh...coffee- with vanilla.” Jeremy stumbled through his words, trying to not combust right then and there. He wasn’t sure how to tell him he has his wallet. Wouldn’t that make things worse? Well, he can't keep a stranger’s-

“What size?” He almost seemed amused by Jeremy. He probably thought he was really fucking stupid.

Jeremy mentally kicked himself. “Small, um...sorry.” He rung up the drink, while Jeremy was still having a silent panic attack.

“..Right, that’s 2.49.” Jeremy quickly paid, without making eye contact.

“It should be ready soon,” The barista said.

Jeremy decided to say something, he kind of wanted to keep talking to him. “Uh- actually um...I think I have your um..wallet. Like I didn’t steal it or anything but I um- Found it on the way here and I checked it- I know I sound crazy and-”

Michael checked his pockets under the apron and interrupted Jeremy, “Shit, you have it with you?”

“Oh- um yeah,” Jeremy took out the wallet and quickly handed it to the barista. “Holy shit, thanks!” Michael flipped through it, “You’re a lifesaver, dude!” Michael put his wallet back into his pocket. “Oh. I should like, pay you. Hang on how much-” Michael began to take out his wallet before being interrupted by Jeremy.

“Um- Yeah you don’t need to pay me or anything,” Jeremy said quietly.

Michael gave him a quizzical look. “Well, uh- I’m sure you already saw but, I’m Michael. And you’re…?”

“Jeremy,” The customer behind Jeremy cleared his throat, they had been talking for a bit too long. Jeremy briefly smiled at Michael before hastily going to a table.

After spending a few minutes on his phone, he heard a barista call out his name and drink. Jeremy noticed a small note was attached to the paper cup with a rubber band.

Jeremy took the cup back to his table and took the note from the rubber band.

_ I’ll thank you properly for my wallet over lunch at the Chinese place down the street_

_ at 11:30 On Saturday _

_See you there, cutie._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a minute, right? So, I think shorter fics will better suit my writing for now, so thats why I stopped working on War of Minds. Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it owo


End file.
